Darkness of the Heart
by SkullKira
Summary: "Nunca pensei na morte, nem como ela seria. Para mim, a morte era o fim de um ciclo e o início de outro. Sempre me disseram que, independentemente do tempo que vivesse, a morte era obra do destino." -Todos merecem uma segunda oportunidade, porque é que foges da tua como o diabo foge da cruz. -O que queres dizer com isso miúda? ****** -Quem és tu? perguntei, num murmúrio. "


Nunca pensei na morte, nem como ela seria. Para mim, a morte era o fim de um ciclo e o início de outro. Sempre me disseram que, independentemente do tempo que vivesse, a morte era obra do destino.  
Pude ver isso com os meus próprios olhos quando, à dois anos atrás, um incêndio levou os meus pais.

O meu irmão por mais frio e insensível que fosse, no início, demonstrou todos os sentimentos que tinha em relação a este acontecimento, retirou totalmente a sua mascara de homem imponente e forte que tinha. A meu ver, ele não era mais um homem sem escrúpulos que não se importava com ninguém, nos primeiros meses ele poderia ser comparado à mais frágil das crianças.

Todos os que estão a ler devem se estar a perguntar quem é este idiota que vos está a roubar o tempo, bom o meu nome é Sasuke Uchiha, tenho vinte anos e sou um dos dois herdeiros da minha família, o outro é o meu irmão, Itachi. E estou a tomar o vosso tempo para vos provar como nada acontece por acaso, no entanto nós não nascemos com um destino traçado, mas, sim, nascemos para traçar um. Como podem ver mudei de ideias quanto ao que pensava sobre a morte e tudo por causa dela.

Tudo começou poucos meses depois de os meus pais terem partido. Este momento da minha vida poderia ser denominado por período das Trevas. Tudo o que fazia, tudo o que queria fazer para me sentir melhor, só me prejudicava a mim e aos outros ao meu redor.

Durante esse tempo afastei-me de todos os meus amigos e, sobretudo afastei-me do meu irmão, uma das pessoas que mais admirava, não que não continue a admirar, mas Itachi era uma espécie de Deus para mim. Passados dois meses da tragédia, o meu irmão tinha deixado de estar arrasado para estar totalmente imune à dor, ao sofrimento, enquanto eu me afundava cada vez mais nesses sentimentos.

Não consigo dizer quanto tempo fiquei dominado pelos sentimentos mais negros que o ser humano pode sentir, a única coisa que sei é que estes sentimentos se foram dissipando com a presença dela.

Num dia, quando estava a regressar do cemitério, via uma linda morena sentada na berma do passeio, de cabeça baixa. Ao início não lhe dei muita importância, afinal, a cem metros de distância era a entrada do cemitério, pensei que poderia ser mais uma das meninas mimadas, tal como todas as outras da cidade, que são supersticiosas e têm medo de entrar num local de descanso para as pessoas que já não estão entre nós, noutras palavras, os mortos.

Continuei a andar e, quando passei por ela ouvia dizer:

—Todos merecem uma segunda oportunidade, porque é que foges da tua como o diabo foge da cruz.

—O que queres dizer com isso miúda?

—Tudo tem uma solução, basta que a queiramos procurar.

—Não sei quem és, mas tenho a certeza que deves ser demente. – disse-lhe, ríspido e com uma certa ironia na voz.  
—Se o teu problema é não saberes quem sou eu – ripostou ela, levantando-se e caminhando na minha direção – eu digo-te quem sou. O meu nome é Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga.

—Boa! Fiquei na mesma! – aproximei-me dela e prossegui – Ouve aqui miúda tu não sabes nada sobre mim, por isso é melhor saíres daqui e me deixares em paz .- comecei por usar um tom rude, no entanto, no final, o meu tom de voz estava mais para o ameaçador.  
—E se eu não te quiser deixar em paz?  
—Não acredito que ela teve a coragem de me enfrentar, esta miúda está mesmo a passar das marcas. Onde já se viu uma miudinha de rua a fazer frente a Sasuke Uchiha. Isto não vai ficar assim, aí não vai não.

Agarrei-a pelo braço direito e puxei com toda a força que tinha.  
—Escuta aqui miúda! Quem pensas que és para me falares assim?  
—Penso que sou eu, Uchiha. E já agora as tuas ameaças não resultam comigo, por isso é melhor desistires da ideia de me fazeres alguma coisa.  
—Pois como se fosses capaz de me tocar num fio de cabelo!  
—Quem te disse a ti que te ia tocar num fio de cabelo? Eu só estou a avisar-te que faças o que fizeres contra mim, eu faço com que sofras o dobro ou triplo. Agora se dás licença… - ela puxou o seu braço e passou por mim, e eu, Sasuke Uchiha, não fiz nada, esta tal de Hinata deixou-me sem argumentos.

Depois deste dia nunca mais a vi, nem no cemitério, às portas deste ou em qualquer outro local. Parecia que ela se tinha evaporado.

Quando passou meio ano após a morte dos meus pais, eu e Itachi dirigimo-nos até ao cemitério, não sei o que aconteceu mas vi o Itachi começar a chorar em frente ao túmulo deles, tal como tinha feito no início. Ficamos lá durante umas duas horas, ao fim das quais Itachi foi para casa, no entanto eu não, o cemitério nestes últimos seis meses tinha sido a minha casa. Anoiteceu, e eu ali, sentado em frente ao túmulo, com um caderno negro em cima dos joelhos e um lápis na mão.  
—Bonito desenho, Uchiha!

Eu arregalei os olhos. Esta voz era a dela, a da miúda esquisita.  
—O que fazes aqui? Não devias estar em casa, com o teu papá e a tua mamã? – perguntei-lhe sarcasticamente.  
—Eu estou em casa, Uchiha.  
—O quê?  
—É isso mesmo que ouviste, digamos que vivo aqui a já uns…- ela parou de falar para pensar um pouco – milhares de anos.  
—O quê?  
—Ora Uchiha, estás a tornar-te repetitivo miúdo.  
—Não é possível, tu és louca, só podes estar a mentir!

Vi-a retirar o seu olhar de mim e dirigi-lo para o túmulo dos meus pais.  
—Eles não iriam gostar de te ver assim. Nenhuns pais decentes gostariam de ver o filho se afundar nas trevas.  
—Agora ficou provado tu és louca!

Ela sorriu, um sorriso irónico, mas lindo. Arregaçou a manga da sua blusa, ficando assim visível uma tatuagem estranha. De repente o seu vestuário mudou completamente, a blusa de manga comprida deu lugar a uma t-shirt preta, a saia que vestia transformaram-se numas calças de cabedal negras cheias de correntes, as sandálias que à segundos calçava deram lugar a umas botas de combate. Para terminar o seu rosto e a parte superior do seu corpo foram tapados por um manto com capuz, também negro.  
E assim senti algo que nunca antes tinha sentido, pelo menos pensava, o pior sentimento de todos, o medo. Para ser sincero fiquei aterrorizado diante daquela visão.  
—Quem és tu? – perguntei, num murmúrio.  
—Digamos que sou a melhor amiga do destino, a melhor amiga do diabo, na mitologia clássica de Plutão e na grega de Hades. No teu mundo sou conhecida como a morte.  
—O quê?  
—Isso mesmo que ouviste. Tentei avisar-te para agarrares a tua segunda oportunidade, agora é tarde de mais, vim buscar-te.  
—Eu não vou morrer!  
—É claro que vais. Os deuses não te querem vivo.  
—Porque não?  
—És um humano corroído, és perigoso em todos os sentidos, até o diabo está relutante quanto à tua estadia na Terra.  
—Mas eu não quero morrer, não quero. – supliquei-lhe.  
—Não há nada a fazer Sasuke!  
—É claro que há! Tem de haver. Pelo menos dá-me a oportunidade de me redimir diante daqueles que magoei.

Depois do meu pedido, vi a aparência dela voltar ao normal, ela começou a andar até mim e quando me alcançou olhou-me nos olhos e disse:  
—Estás disposto a fazer de tudo para teres esta oportunidade.  
—Estou!

Ela aproximou-se mais de mim e quando os nossos rostos estavam a centímetros ela voltou a perguntar-me:  
—Tens a certeza?  
—Absoluta!  
—Serias capaz de sacrificar a tua vida e a do teu irmão para isso?  
—Quanto à minha podes ter a certeza que sim mas não me peças para fazer nada ao meu irmão. Nada!  
—Bom menino!  
—O quê?  
—O teu egoísmo foi-se. O teu coração está a libertar-se. Estás a encontrar a luz! 

Com isto ela beijou-me. Foi um beijo doce e calmo. Quando nos separámos, vi uma luz envolve-la, o clarão que se formou cegou-me por minutos e quando voltei a ver, ela não estava lá.

Parecia que tudo o que tinha acontecido não tinha passado de uma ilusão ou de um sonho. Decidi, então, ir-me embora.

Ao passar os portões do cemitério, olhei para o local onde tinha visto Hinata pela primeira vez, e qual não foi a minha surpresa quando a vi, lá, sentada na berma do passeio, tal como da primeira vez. Fui até ela, sentei-me ao seu lado e puxei para mim, abraçando-a.  
—Podes ser conhecida por todos como a morte, mas para mim serás para sempre a miúda que me salvou. O anjo que fez com que as trevas que estavam no meu coração se desvanecessem. Obrigado por tudo, Hinata.  
—Acredita em mim, é melhor não me agradeceres. Para a próxima não vou ser tão boazinha contigo.  
—Não vai haver próxima Hinata, eu não quero que exista uma próxima vez. A única coisa que quero é que nunca me deixes. Eu amo-te.

E tomei os seus lábios.

E esta foi a prova de que eu estava enganado em relação à morte, ela não era obra do destino, era uma consequência das nossas escolhas. A prova de que, nós não nascemos com um destino traçado, nascemos, sim, para traçarmos um, a partir de todas as nossas escolhas.

Devem-se estar a perguntar o que aconteceu depois deste dia, bom posso dizer-vos que o rancor, o ódio, o egoísmo e todos os outros sentimentos que assolavam o meu coração, nunca mais voltaram, quer dizer ainda sinto ciúmes às vezes, mas quem ama de verdade senti-o sempre, é algo instintivo, sobretudo, quando temos uma morena de olhos perolados como esposa.

Por isso deixo, a todos os que lerem estas páginas que, quando tiverem uma segunda oportunidade na vida, agarrem-na com todas as vossas forças, pois esse ato pode ser crucial para o vosso futuro.

—Então como está a correr?  
—Bem. Já o acabei, vai amanhã para a editora do Jiraya.

De repente ouviu-se um choro.  
—Sasuke vai tu, é a tua vez!  
—O quê? Mas… - virei-me para a encarar, grande erro, Hinata convencia-me sempre com aquele olhar que só ela tinha - … isto não é justo.

Levantei-me da cadeira que até então estava sentado e dirigi-me até ao quarto do mais novo integrante da família Uchiha. Akira era muito parecido comigo, a única coisa que não fazia com que o meu filho fosse uma fiel cópia minha era a cor dos seus olhos, perolados como os de Hinata.


End file.
